


Pole Dancing 101

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: Taemin installs a stripper pole in his and Minho's shared apartment...for "exercise" purposes.





	Pole Dancing 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GothicHoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GothicHoneybee).



“The instructions say to screw it in at the bottom too.” Taemin commented nonchalantly as he twirled a screw driver in his right hand while reading over the paper instructions with his left.

“This is a bad idea.” Minho mumbled under his breath as he climbed down from the latter after screwing the last bolt in place. He sighed as he looked at his boyfriend with tired eyes. 

“Oh come on hyung. It’s fun and it’s good for you! I’d think you’d be excited about some new exercise equipment.” 

“A dance pole wasn’t exactly what I had in mind Tae.” Minho groaned as he got down on the floor and began drilling holes for the new screws. He loved Taemin. He truly did. He knew would do anything for him. So when Taemin had suggested that they get some new exercise equipment, Minho being the health nut, was too excited for words. However, he wasn’t expecting for Taemin to come home with a DIY pole dancing kit. He had nothing against pole dancers, oh no. In fact he really respected and admired people who had that much arm and leg strength. However, he knew his Taemin did not; sure he was flexible and strong, but not that strong. 

“This says it’ll help with endurance and strength as well as balance.” His boyfriend chirped happily. Well, as long as Taemin was happy, Minho was happy too. 

~

Later that evening Minho watched with a clenched jaw as Taemin tried to workout with the new pole, doing everything in his power not to laugh as the younger twisted himself around in positions he pretty sure was impossible. 

“I think…I think I missed a step.”

“I think you missed five.” He smirked from the couch as his boyfriend puffed his cheeks and stuck out his tongue before attempting another move. Suddenly Taemin yelped out in pain and fell to the floor. Minho was by his side in seconds, trying to untangle Taemin from…well Taemin. 

“Oww…”

“Hate to break it to you babe, but you need practice.” Taemin only nodded before grabbing Minho’s offered hand and was helped up. 

“I think I pulled something.” Minho chuckled as he pulled the younger into his arms. 

“I think you should relax for the rest of the night.” Tae sighed dejectedly before nodding and kissing his boyfriend on the cheek, vowing to himself that he would learn the sacred art of pole dancing. 

~

Minho didn’t see much of his lover that week. His schedule had him going from one film shoot to the next, from MC’ing TV shows to award shows, premieres and more. Every night he would come home to find Taemin surfing the web to find the next best pole dancing instructional video. What he didn’t know was that Taemin was learning…and fast. All the days Minho had a packed schedule, Taemin would put on some music and just dance. He watched various videos and learned the simple moves. Then as his strength increased, the moves became harder and sexier. Taemin smirked to himself as he thought of Minho walking in on him dancing. He couldn’t wait to show Minho all he had learned, but he also couldn’t wait to give Minho what he wanted too. He knew his lover was stressed and so while learning new moves, the planned a little surprise for his boyfriend. He would give Minho his own pole dance and striptease, that followed by a night of love making should make Minho feel a hundred times better. 

At the end of the second week, Taemin was almost a professional pole dancer and knew it was time to put his plan into action. Minho wouldn’t be home until late tonight so he had time to wash up and prepare the room. After a quick shower he tore open his closet and found the skimpiest outfit he could; a black see-thru mesh fitted top with a pair of lacy black panties and a pair of bright red heels. How could you be a pole dancer and not wear heels? He finished off the look by styling up his blonde hair and rimming his eyes with black liner. 

After he finished dressing, he wrapped a black silk robe around himself before going into the living room and dimming the lights. Then he went to their stereo and popped in a mix tape of all the stripper songs he accumulated over the past two weeks. Next he retrieved their stash of lube and set it on the side table next to the sofa. Once everything was ready he began to practice on the pole as he waited for Minho to come home. 

~

When Minho walked into their apartment he was greeted by a dimly lit room and the stereo playing softly, his boyfriend was nowhere to be found. “Tae?” Minho called out, but was only met with silence. He shuffled further into the living room to see Taemin sitting cross-legged on the couch with a devilish smirk on his lips. He stopped dead, gulping hard as he watched Taemin stand and sway over to him. Taemin planted himself in front of the elder, leaning into his body as his hands slid up his lover’s chest. 

“Hey~” Taemin breathed against the older’s lips as he slowly pushed off his outer jacket, letting it slide to the floor forgotten. 

“H-heels.” Minho stuttered out, too entranced to say much else. Taemin only smirked as he took Minho’s hand and led him to the couch. He pushed his lover down and straddled his hips before pulling him into a hard kiss. “Why are you wearing heels?” He breathed as the two parted. 

“Do you like them?” Minho nodded furiously causing Taemin to laugh. “You’ll find out soon enough hyung.” The younger replied as he slowly unbuttoned Minho’s shirt, pulling it apart to reveal his toned, sculpted abs. The younger kissed him again as he slid the shirt from his shoulders and trailed his hands down to undo his belt. Once removed, Taemin carefully climbed off Minho’s lap, much to the elders disappointment, and went to turn up the stereo. The music drifted through the whole room as he locked eyes with Minho, never breaking his gaze as he approached the silver pole. 

Minho raised an eyebrow as the younger grabbed onto the pole. Suddenly his eyes widened and he released an aroused groan as Taemin swung around the pole, before stopping to untie the small knot keeping his robe together. Minho bit his lip at the sight of his scantily clad lover. Soon the robe was thrown to the side as Taemin swung his hips and wrapped his arms around the pole. He lifted himself to swing, dragging his heels against the wooden floor, his pert ass bouncing in the lace underwear as he landed. He licked his lips as he looked at his lover sitting stone still on the couch. He chuckled to himself as he used the pole to dip low and spread his legs wide, before slowing climbing back up. 

Minho groaned as he felt himself getting harder while watching his lover dance. Only when Taemin turned around and rolled his body against the pole did Minho’s hand finally stray into his unbuckled jeans. He moaned louder when Taemin’s ass hit the floor, doing a split around the bottom of the pole before pulling himself back up it, making sure that Minho saw his harden cock rub against the cold metal. 

“Fuck Tae.” Minho gasped as he slid his jeans and boxers off, kicking them to the side, leaving himself completely exposed for the younger’s pleasure. Turned on by his boyfriend’s action, Taemin turned to stand in front of the pole, using his arms to slid down to his knees. He let the pole go to crawl on hands and knees over to where his lover sat leisurely stroking his length. Taemin crawled between his legs and took Minho’s length in his mouth. Minho moaned as he grabbed at the younger’s hair, watching as his cock disappeared between his lips. Tae only sucked for a moment before moving up the older’s body, climbing back into his lap. Once he was settled he immediately tore the mesh top from his body. Minho’s hands were on him in seconds, gripping at his thighs and sucking on his neck as the younger rolled his hips, pushing their members together. 

“Enjoying the show hyung?” He moaned into the elders ear. Minho didn’t respond but instead kissed him roughly as he dipped his hands in the lace panties to rub his lover’s cock. Taemin moaned into his mouth before breaking the kiss and slipping from Minho’s lap. He stood and continued to swing his hips to the music. Then he turned and dropped to the beat before slowly standing, gliding his ass up to rub against Minho’s cock. The elder shook his head and bit his lip with a smile. Taemin sexily dance a bit more before suddenly running for the pole and throwing himself against it. The impact sent him spinning until his legs were wrapped around it. He used his newly found arm strength to climb to the top of the pole, his heels clanking against the metal. He smirked at his boyfriend’s dropped jaw before swinging himself upside down and holding onto the pole with just his thighs. He leaned back so he was hanging freely, his eyes locked on the elder’s. 

Minho let out a gasp as he watched the younger hang carelessly from the top of the dance pole, only to groan loudly when his lover push his panties down over his once covered cock, letting the hard member hang proudly. He watched with half-lidded eyes as the younger stroked himself a few times before pulling himself back up against the pole and sliding down it slowly. He slid all the way to the floor and unwrapped his legs from the pole. He swiveled around and leaned his back against the pole. His hands held on for balance as he shot his legs straight up in the air and slowly parted them to the side.

Minho’s eyes were glued to him, not daring to break the gaze as he reached for the lube on the side table. He fumbled with the bottle as he watched Taemin lay back on the floor with his legs still in the air and begun slowly pushing the lace panties down and off his hips. Minho watched as the lace moved from his hips to his thighs and then to his ankles. 

“God damn…” Minho breathed as he hungrily stared at the younger’s tight hole being exposed shamelessly. Taemin stretched the panties between his ankles, giving the elder an even better view of his ass and cock. He craned his neck when he heard the elder moan only to see Minho slicking his member up with lube. Smirking, Taemin toyed with the lace panties until they were hanging from one of his heel’s spikes. Then he opened his legs wide into a half split and watched Minho’s eyes rake him up and down. 

He stayed like that for a moment before pushing himself up and twirled himself to stand, kicking the panties to the side before spinning on the pole once more. He landed with his ass facing the elder; he bent down, sliding his hands down the pole before looking back at his lover with lust filled eyes. 

“Minho~” He called. In an instant Minho was standing over the younger, his hand running along his ass, squeezing it before giving him a rough smack. Taemin swore against the metal as Minho slipped two slick fingers into his clenched hole, pumping them in and out at a fast pace. Soon two became three as the younger began pushing back on his lover’s thick digits. Minho used his other hand to grab at his hair, pulling his neck to the side for a rough kiss as he pushed his finger’s in deeper. 

“Ah-Ahh fuck Minho!” Taemin damn near yelled as his boyfriend stretched and abused his tight hole. Minho kissed up and down his back as he slowed his thrusts. Suddenly Taemin was pulled up and pushed against the cold metal. 

“Hold yourself up.” Minho commanded. The younger obeyed as he jumped up a bit, holding himself up with his arms and legs wrapped around the pole. Minho immediately dropped to his knees and took the younger’s cock in his mouth. Taemin moaned loudly as his hands tightened around the metal. Minho’s hands held his lover in place as he bobbed and sucked on his lover’s hard and heated length. He swirled his tongue around the tip before hollowing his cheeks and delving down to take him hole. Taemin’s body tensed, feeling his climax nearing Minho released the younger’s cock with a pop. He stood as Taemin slid himself down the pole once more. 

“Minho…” The younger turned back around and bend over, his nails scratching at the pole. He looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with his lover. “Please…please fuck me Minho. I can’t take it anymore…”

“Oh yea? You want this inside you hmm babe?” Minho replied cheekily as he grabbed Taemin by the hips and rubbed his cock along the other’s soaking wet entrance. Taemin responded by pushing back on his length, desperately begging to have the older inside him. 

“Yes.” He breathed as he tried to steady himself on the pole. Minho finally aligned his aching cock up with his lover’s entrance and slowly pushed in. He watched in sick satisfaction as Taemin craned his head back in a silent scream. Minho stilled for a moment before sliding back out to the tip and thrusting back in. Taemin clamored at the pole, doing his best to hang on as Minho’s thrust became harder and deeper. 

“Fuck Tae, you feel so fucking good babe.” Minho swore into the younger’s skin as Taemin began pushing back, meeting each of Minho’s thrusts. 

“Minho…” The younger whined as the elder’s thrusts became more erratic. Upon hearing his cry, Minho slowed and pulled out, allowing them to slip down to the floor. Tae immediately turned and spread his legs wide for Minho to push back in, causing the younger to cry out in pleasure. He reached up and grabbed on to the bottom of the pole as Minho began thrusting hard and fast. 

“Fuck babe don’t stop. I’m almost there!” He breathed into Minho’s neck. The elder pushed harder, causing his lover’s ass to scrape against the wooden floor. A few more thrusts and he felt the heated coil of his arousal ready to explode. Taemin tensed, his grip on the dance pole tightening until his hands were white. 

“Yes Minho yes! Oh god yes!” Minho jerked his hips roughly a few more times until both came hard, Taemin cumming across his chest and Minho filling up his lover’s ass. The elder gave a few more lazy thrusts before stilling. He smiled as the boy underneath him went limp with satisfaction, his hands no longer grasping at the pole. Gently he pulled out of his lover’s spent body and stood, picking Taemin up in his arms. He cradled the younger as he laid down on the couch. Grabbing a blanket, he threw it over their naked bodies, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Taemin hazily looked up at his lover and gave him a warm and loving kiss before cuddling into his chest.

“See. Told you it would be good for exercising.”


End file.
